Scream
by DanishMico
Summary: Pit failed to defeat Medusa and is now her prisoner. He quickly learns that he should have been a lot more focused in battle than he was, as it now meant a lot of pain for him. WARNINGS, blood, violence, gore and torture.


**_Thank you so much for clicking on this story! This is my first real shot at writing fanfiction, so this isn't very good, though I tried. Thanks to Link's Little Brother for Beta read this for me!_**

**_WARNINGS, This fanfiction contains blood, gore, violence and torture!_**

* * *

Pit weren't entirely sure how he ended up where he was now. It started with him fighting Medusa, the final battle, to finish her off once and for all. But it went wrong, terribly wrong. That short moment where he was unfocused meant a lot of pain and blood for the young angel.

He thought back at the moment. That moment, he was flying thought the air, to get closer to Medusa. The last thing he remembered before getting knocked out was Palutena's alarming, almost yelling voice saying something before he got hit by one of the flying rocks that knocked him out, turning his vision black and Medusa's gigantic hand reaching for him.

If just he hadn't been unfocused. Then he probably would be sitting in a Hot Spring, relaxing after the harsh battles Pit had fought. But, oh no, he was not even close to skyworld. He was in a cold, dark dungeon under Medusa's castle, with chains connected to the wall that went to his wrists, forcing him to stand up. A short chain between his two feet made it hard for him to walk when Medusa's minions forced him up to Medusa's chamber.

Pit's clothes were torn and broken and blood stained it multiple places from where Medusa had hurt him. His chest was almost fully exposed and it contained multiple bruises. His hair was filled with dirt and his once majestic, white wings were now dirty and missed a lot of feathers, making them an ugly sight. Medusa had taken his laurel crown and shoes a long time ago, so he was barefoot on the rough stone under his feet. The chamber he was in was cold and wet and he had probably already caught a cold, which didn't really help the situation at all. He wondered how long had it been since he had been captured. 2 days? 3? Or maybe 4? He wasn't entirely sure; he had lost the track of time since the first time Medusa had hurt him.

He looked up; he could hear weak footsteps walking on the ground, coming closer and closer towards his cell. It was probably a few Skuttlers or something like that. He already knew what they wanted to do; drag him up the stairs of the dungeon; up to the woman he despised the most, Medusa.

Pit's guess was right. It was two Skuttlers. Every time they came back down, he knew it meant a lot of pain for him. He looked down again, waiting for them to go inside and pull him by the chains at his wrists.

They walked into his cage and unlocked the chains on the walls, keeping the chains around his wrists still locked, so they could drag him, as they had done the other times. It hurt a lot, since the stairs up was hard, as they were made of rocks.

The skuttlers took one of the chains each and started pulling Pit out of the door and trough the dungeon. There were sharp stones on the floor, which made the dragging hurt even more. He just wished that the pain would end, that Medusa would let him go, but he knew she never would do that. She hated him so much; this was one of her dreams, to hurt the angel who finished her off several years ago.

As they approached Medusa's chamber, Pit could hear the nearby underworld monsters walk around. There weren't really that many monsters down in the dungeon, for a reason. It was a cold and saddening place where almost no one would like to be.

They reached Medusa's chamber. She wasn't in the room, yet. The two Skuttlers chained his chains to two rings attached to the ground, forcing Pit to stand on his knees, like if he was bowing in front of whoever was standing in front of him, which soon was going to be Medusa. And he hated the fact that he was forced to bow in front of her.

The two Skuttlers left the room, letting the door stay opened. That could only mean one thing that Medusa was on her way. Which was correct less than two minutes after they left Medusa entered the room. Pit could hear the snakes on her head hiss when she entered the room. Pit turned his body and neck to see at her, when he did it, he could feel some pain go thought his body. That was due to him being sore from the top of his head to his toes

"Why hello there Pit." Medusa said, spitting out his name. She stared into Pit's eyes, who were staring back at her with an angry look "I'm glad you could come"

"Let me go!" Pit growled angrily. Medusa grinned

"Oh my dear Pit. I'm not going to let you go. Not now, nor ever. And my dear sister, Palutena," She spat out the name "Won't come and save you."

Pit tried to turn his body even more "I know she will come for me!" his voice almost echoed in the chamber "She is, unlike you, not a soul-less monster who doesn't care about her minions!"

Medusa's eyes suddenly became very angry and in a split second, she threw a hard kick into Pit's left side.

"She was the one who did this to me!" Her voce was furious, filled with anger and hate "She is the monster of us two, she doesn't give a damn about you! Forget everything about her rescuing her and accept your fate!" Another kick. And one more. Medusa kept kicking Pit hard in his sides and on his back, giving him even more bruises.

But Pit tried his best not to groan, scream or make any else kind of sound and just swallow the pain. He didn't want to give her that pleasure, to hear him scream in pain, to hear him suffer and to hear him cry. Pit closed his eyes hard.

Medusa stopped, disappointed not to get a reaction, but she hadn't gotten a reaction from him the other day. She grinned. How stubborn he was. Well, she wanted to hear him scream loudly, begging for mercy and crying in front of her. Pit was a nut and she wanted to break that nut to small pieces

Medusa walked up in front of him, bowed down and lifted Pit's face up with her hand by her chin until he looked into her eyes

"Oh Pit.. I am going to make you beg for mercy, make you lose your pride and your faith in my sister." She said with a smug grin on her face. She then walked over behind him again, putting her cold hands on Pit's dirty, tired wings. She grabbed a handful of the feathers on his right wing and pulled them out.

Pit wanted to scream a lot. It hurt like crazy to suddenly getting a handful of feathers getting pulled out of one of his wings, and he weren't even warned when it happened, so he could brace himself.

Medusa reached a little lower down, to his flight feathers and pulled the largest she could find out. Pit threw his head back in pain, but didn't let out a sound. He still refused to please Medusa.

She took the feather up to her mouth and licked the few drops of blood on the tip of it off. Her face turned into an evil grin again as she let the feather fall right in front of Pit's face, which were filled with shocked emotions.

Medusa kept pulling out feathers from his wings for some time, resulting in two almost featherless, bloody wings, only with a few feathers here and there. The feathers were spread all over the place around Pit.

Pit was in shock. His wings, those once majestic white wings were now wasted, unable to be flown with, even with the Power of Flight. He wanted to cry so badly, but he held back the tears.

"That was fun." Medusa hissed "Now what shall we play?" She walked over to a nearby table and picked something up from it. Put turned his head and looked at what she held. When he saw it, his eyes became filled with fear.

It was a whip. He remembered them from back when Medusa stormed Skyworld and made her minions capture all the angels of Angel Land and slowly finish them off, one by one. One of the ways they tortured the angels, including him, was by using whips. They hurt a lot, and Pit would never forget them.

Medusa came nearer and nearer with the whip, slowly unfolding it, like if she was teasing or something like that. When she was all the way behind him, she looked down at Pit.

"You aren't that beautiful angel as you used to be, huh?" she said evilly and stared at the angel in front of her, who had his head dropped, preparing to get hit.

Medusa lifted the whip and let it hit his back, right in the middle between his torn wings, leaving a red, bloody stripe right where it had hit. Pit held back a loud scream; the pain was unbearable! It was strong and it didn't disappear right away.

The whip hit once more, again and again, all the way over his back. She laughed all the time as she hit him with the whip. His whole back was covered in blood and bloody wounds from where it had hit him. Pit could not keep it inside anymore and let out a loud scream of pain as the whip hit him once more. When Medusa heard it, she laughed like crazy in satisfaction.

"Scream my dear angel and let me hear your pain!" she yelled, overclouding Pit's loud screams. He didn't care now, if he was making Medusa happy or anything. The only thing he cared about was that it hurt like crazy and that he wanted it to stop. The memories flowed back into his head, from back when he was a weakling, from back when he was tortured the exact same way as he was now.

Medusa the stopped hitting him with the whip and stopped laughing. She looked at the panting angel, whose head was bowed, in front of her. She looked down at him in satisfaction and snapped her fingers

"Minions, bring him back to his cell." she said loudly, resulting in two Skuttlers hurrying into the room, unchaining him and, again, dragging him by the chain. The way down of the chairs hurt even more because his back was against the floor and for every time they dragged the angel down a step, a bolt of pain ran though Pits body.

When they reached his cell, Pit was panting even more in pain and exhaustion and could barely stand, so the Skuttlers had to force him to stand up while they rechained him. After rechaining the fatigued angel, they left his cell, locking it after themselves.

Pit looked up quickly, making sure that there was nobody around. He then looked down again and, for the first time, allowed himself to cry.

* * *

_**Aaaand this is it! I hope you enjoyed this little torture-story-thingy that I wrote. I don't know, should I write a sequel or something?  
Please review so I can improve!**_

In case you like my writing, which I doubt, I do requests. You can click on my profile and send me a PM and I will see what I can do. I also do pairing fanfictions, I have a list of those I support on my profile, if your OTP is there, I can write about it~ 


End file.
